


McKircus Comfort

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones and Carol take care of Jim, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, McKircus, Multi, My first OT3 fic, Poly Relationship, These three are awesome together, but not with healing body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jim is feeling low after an away mission gone horribly wrong. His significant others, Bones and Carol, set out to give comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim/Bones/Carol is my reboot Star Trek OT3.

Carol had been waiting in the Captain's quarters for Jim and Leonard to finish their post mission debriefing and join her for bed. They'd been on an away mission that had gone sour and resulted in casualties and a tension filled afternoon of hiding from the violent natives before Scotty had found them and beamed them back. Carol had barely had time to greet her boyfriends before they had to rush off for reports and debriefings and she was worried about them--physically and emotionally. They both took crew losses very hard and tended to blame themselves for failing to protect/save them. She hoped they both wouldn't be closed off tonight. 

At long last, the door swished open and Leonard and the captain appeared, Jim looking dead on his feet, being propelled by the doctor's arm. 

Carol was out of the chair in an instant and embracing them both. 

"I was so worried, darlings!!" She whispered. "We though we'd lost you for a couple hours!!" 

Len hugged her gently and offered a kiss. 

"It was pretty hairy for awhile. The Nurminians REALLY wanted to burn us at the stake for some reason, and we were basically running for our lives and hiding out in a cave for hours." 

Jim looked wrecked, but he held her tightly, still not saying anything.

"Are you okay, Jim? I'm heard about Ensign Richards and Lieutenant Shri. That must have been horrible." 

They'd found the burned remains of the unlucky crewmen on their way back to the ship, crushing their hopes that they'd managed to escape as well. 

"It was. I'm sorry, I can't talk about it right now. It's too fresh. I shouldn't have let them out of my sight."

Carol ached for him. He felt the Captain's responsibilities very deeply and grieved each lost crewman as if they were family. 

She locked eyes with Leonard and mouthed, "Jim's in the middle tonight." The doctor nodded in agreement. 

Sleeping in the middle was a coveted position usually fought over by Jim and Carol and they'd taken to alternating for the sake of peace, because Leonard had threatened to sleep in his own quarters if they couldn't behave like adults. It technically was her night, but Jim definitely needed the snuggle sandwich more. 

"Jim, you're a great Captain, but you aren't omnipotent or omnipresent. From what I heard, you did the best you could," she told him gently, taking his face in her hands. "Now you boys clean that grime off and I'll replicate some dinner. Doesn't look like you took any time to eat." 

"Wasn't time with the way the admirals were grilling us," Len griped as he pulled his shirts off. "I thought Komack would never shut up. Nogura, bless his old heart, finally saw we'd had enough and shut him down." 

Carol whistled at him which provoked a blush and a small smirk from Jim, who pulled him into the bathroom. 

"See ya in a few, babe," he said. 

After more than a few minutes, Len and Jim emerged looking decidedly cleaner and more relaxed, throwing on sweatpants and tearing into their meals with relish. 

Carol nibbled on some tea and toast and mostly took in the view. She considered herself quite lucky to be involved with two such fine men, neither of whom were currently wearing a shirt. Leonard smirked at her when he caught her staring at Jim and she stared back unrepentant as if to say "Don't try to tell me you weren't doing the same thing, Len!" In his current hungry state the captain was actually oblivious to the flirting, shockingly. 

"So, tell me about your day, Carol. What were you up to while we were running around down there?" Jim asked after wolfing down his dinner. Carol was glad he was able to eat at all, considering how after some bad away missions, he'd refuse to eat anything. 

"Inspection of weapons systems with Scotty, a lot of research, and then I joined him in searching for your life signs because I was absolutely petrified." She admitted. "I'm so glad you're alive." She reached across the table to put a hand on each man's arm. 

"So are we, darlin', Leonard replied tiredly, but fondly. Jim picked up her hand and kissed it regally. "Thank you for saving our hides, beautiful. You and Scotty are formidable when you team up."

"Great brains get things done," she replied with a shrug, slowly getting up to start clearing things away. With Jim and Leonard's assistance, the task was soon done and she went to get her pajamas on and brush her teeth, returning to find Jim slumped against Leonard's chest, having another bout of grief over the tragedy he'd seen that day. 

"Oh, love," she sighed, taking the doctor's place so he could get ready for bed. She rubbed Jim's back and neck soothingly as he silently shook. "I'm so sorry." She knew him well enough to know more words than that weren't needed right now. 

"Time for bed, Jim," Leonard said when he returned. "You get the middle tonight, because it's clear you need extra comfort after what happened today."

"Don't deserve it," he muttered, but made no other protest as his partners steered him towards the bed and tucked him in, Carol crawling in on his right and Bones on his left.

"What, no goodnight kisses?" He muttered sleepily. 

"Hold your horses, kid," Bones said and leaned over Jim to kiss Carol quite thoroughly, making the tired captain smile in spite of himself. Then he received his own kiss from the doctor and finally Carol. 

"We love you, Jim" she whispered. "Don't you ever forget that."

"Aww, beautiful. I love you too. Sorry I'm such terrible company right now." 

He squeezed both their hands to express what he couldn't say just then.

It took a while for Jim to banish the horrible images of the disastrous mission from his mind, but at last the comforting warmth on either side of him lulled him to sleep.


End file.
